


Flower Girls.

by lesbiansnakeninja (comeonlight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/lesbiansnakeninja
Summary: InoSaku shorts, I guess. Because they're In Love.





	1. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because despite knowing each other so well, Ino and Sakura aren't the best at communicating their feelings to one another.

Sakura can punch through walls without breaking a sweat. She’s a war hero and the world’s greatest medical ninja, surpassing even her mentor, Lady Tsunade. She’s a living legend. Ino quit trying to keep up with her in terms of power a long time ago. But she never quit trying to  _ keep up _ with her. They’re best friends. Or something like that. They see each other multiple times a week, and have lunch together on the regular. On days they take off to recuperate from their busy working lives, they typically end up at Ino’s house curled up together on the couch - because human touch is good for physical and mental health, of course - critiquing cheesy movies until they fall asleep. Those are the days that Ino wishes would never end.

For all her chiseled, muscular glory, Sakura still somehow manages to be a comfortable human pillow. She’s warm, and there’s just something so  _ nice  _ about her aura. She smells good. Like flowers, of course. Her strong arms and soft, raspy voice when she’s on the verge of sleep or has just woken up make Ino feel safer than anything, even though the war is over. Sometimes she’ll murmur, “Ino, you’re pretty,” and Ino will say it right back. And they leave it at that. Compliments between friends are normal. Watching terrible movies together is normal. Ino resting her head on Sakura’s chest, wondering just whose heartbeat is pounding in her ears - that’s normal too. For friends? Maybe. No… Yeah? Not really.

The question of just where her relationship with Sakura stands gnaws at Ino’s mind for days that turn into weeks which feel like months. She manages to push the thoughts aside a good percentage of the time, what with work having her focused on many other things. But whenever she crosses paths with Sakura, that  _ feeling  _ starts stirring in the pit of her stomach. It’s a curious thing, but potentially dangerous, and Ino considers herself just the slightest bit afraid. She’s not sick. Not physically. Lovesick maybe? No. Sakura’s her best friend. It’s just admiration. Sakura is an amazing kunoichi, after all.

By the time the next talk-shit-about-movies session rolls around, Ino has given up trying to convince herself that her feelings toward Sakura are strictly platonic. Instead, she’s agonizing over whether to keep those feelings hidden because Sakura is her best friend, or to confide in Sakura because...that’s her best friend. “Come on,” Sakura says from the couch, already under a blanket and why oh  _ why  _ is she wearing a sports bra instead of at least a tank top,  _ why  _ are her abs so- “Ino, you okay?” Ino forces a smile and makes a strange hand movement, unable to say anything. She walks to the couch and takes a seat next to Sakura, eyes fixed on the television. “Terrible acting on this one, yeah, Sakura?”

“Yeah,” Sakura says. “Terrible acting.” Without warning, she takes Ino by the arm and pulls her into a hug, then proceeds to recline so that she’s on her back with Ino on top of her. “Hey!” Ino barks. “Who said I wanted to cuddle?” Sakura smirks. “So it’s cuddling now.” She adjusts the blanket so that it covers the both of them while Ino struggles to find a response. Ino snuggles into Sakura’s warmth, not so much out of her own will as out of sheer habit. “Shut up, Forehead.” “Not while you’re acting so weird,” Sakura replies. “What’s up, Pig?” Ino groans in the back of her throat.  _ “This  _ is what’s weird, Sakura. You know that.” “Do you want to stop?” Sakura asks. The lack of hesitation is almost frightening. What actually  _ is  _ frightening is Ino hearing the words come out of her own mouth, and the silence that follows: “No, never.”

Sakura’s hands start to move from between Ino’s shoulder blades. Her fingertips drag against the lavender tank top, down until they reach the bare skin just above the hem of Ino’s shorts. “So, what is it that you want?” Sakura’s hands replace themselves on Ino’s back and cheek in a reassuring hold, one thumb guiding Ino to look up at her. Ino lets out a chuckle that holds a hint of bitterness. When did Sakura become this much more confident than her? “I want you to stop being so cryptic about what  _ you  _ want.” In response, Sakura hums. “Mmm, fair enough. What I want is…” She pauses. Ino raises her brow. “Uh...Well, I want you to be my...you know.” Ino smirks at the nervousness now evident on Sakura’s face. “No, Sakura, I don’t know,” she teases. “You want me to be your what? Your  _ girlfriend?  _ Your  _ wife?”  _ Sakura gulps. “Uh...uh…” She pushes Ino’s head into her chest, just to (hopefully) wipe that smirk off of her face. “Yeah, that.” Unable to hold a grudge, Ino looks back up with a sincere smile. “We’ll work our way up. Now, the movie- Oh, a cheesy romance. How...convenient?” At that, Sakura bursts into laughter. Ino has no clue just what’s so damn funny, but hey, if her girlfriend...her  _ girlfriend  _ is having a good time, then so is she.


	2. Sakura the Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finds herself snowed in at Ino's place. Not that that's a bad thing. Based off a prompt from a tumblr anon.

“Oh, I didn't know it started snowing. It's really coming down, too. Why don't you stick around a bit until it eases up?”

Five hours after Ino’s suggestion, she and Sakura are cooped up inside, finishing off some hot tea and reminiscing while the radio quietly plays staticky music. “What, I never told you?” Sakura asks, surprised. “You most certainly did not,” Ino says. Sakura brings her cup to her lips. “Well, it totally happened.” She takes a final sip of tea.

“That reminds me,” Ino murmurs more to herself than to her guest. “Hm?” Sakura is all ears. Ino appears to contemplate something. Her chin rests in one hand, and the fingers of the other tap against the table. “I thiiink I might have an old diary around here.” Sakura’s eyes light up with what could be genuine curiosity or concentrated mischief. It's probably a mix of both. “Really? I'd like to see that.” Ino stands from her chair. “I bet you would. Come on. We can find you some pajamas, too.” She takes a step in the direction of her bedroom, and motions for Sakura to follow. They pass a small window in the hallway. The snow is coming down a lot slower, but it's already nighttime. And frigid. There's no point in going home right now, Sakura concludes. Besides, sleepovers with Ino are always fun.

Sakura takes a seat on Ino’s bed as Ino digs through drawers. “I could've sworn it was in one if my...oh! No...no...maybe this one? No...no...absolutely not...Aha!” Ino quickly hides the item she's found behind her back and approaches Sakura. “Okay, it's kind of super embarrassing. But considering I've seen my fair share of your embarrassing secrets…” Sakura rolls her eyes. Ino plops down beside her and reveals a book with a pink, worn, stained cover. “I remember writing about you,” Ino says. Her voice takes a wistful tone. “Yeah, I wrote a lot about you now that I think about it.” She opens the book and begins to turn the surprisingly well-preserved pages. There are scribbles of different flowers in just about every space that hasn't been written in. Sakura smiles at this. Ino really has loved flowers forever. When Ino has neared the end of the book, she stops flipping pages. “There it is.”

At the top of the page is a humanoid figure wearing a ribbon that Sakura can only assume is meant to be herself. The handwriting is a little messy but plenty legible, and the flower drawn in the bottom right corner of the page is labeled “cherry blossom.”

“She's cute, and she's named after a flower, and she she's smart to boot,” Ino reads. “She always does her best, now if only she could forget the rest. She's got a huge forehead but I don't mind.” Her voice wavers as she stifles a laugh. Sakura finds herself holding back one as well. “It's just part of her charm. She's going to be a great kunoichi one day, right by my side. We'll be unstoppable! She's my best friend, my number one. She's Sakura the beautiful.”

Sakura rests her head on Ino’s shoulder. “Aw, how romantic.” Ino closes the book. “Well, you know...yeah. It uh...you get what I'm saying, right?” “No, not really,” Sakura replies. “Maybe you should write it out.”


	3. Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Sakura is the Hokage. With such an important job, it's hard to have a moment with her favorite assistant without some manner of interruption.

Ino skims over a paper and sets it on top of a stack of papers on Sakura’s desk. “It's almost sunset. You know what that means.” “Designated break time?” Sakura responds, stamping a document. She doesn't have to look up to know there's a big smirk on Ino’s face. Ino saunters behind the desk and slides her hands over Sakura’s shoulders and arms. “Ding ding, that's right.” She blows air into Sakura’s ear and steps back as Sakura swivels in her chair.

Sakura huffs. “How many times have I told you not to do that?” Ino puts her hands behind her back. “Fooourteen?” She smiles as innocently as she can. Sakura sighs and rises from her chair. “Dinner’s on you,” she says nonchalantly before closing the space between herself and Ino. Ino giggles as their lips meet and her back touches the glass window of the Hokage's office. She nibbles Sakura’s lower lip and rests her hands on her hips, coaxing her into a deeper kiss. Sakura complies with the unspoken request, kissing Ino more fervently and pushing her harder against the glass. Ino gives a satisfied hum and breaks for air. Sakura simply moves her lips to Ino’s neck.

“You sure  _ I'm  _ not dinner?” Ino asks. “Not that I'd mind-”

The door to the office opens and Shizune enters. “Pardon my intrusion, Lady...oh. I didn't mean to interrupt your private time.” She clears her throat and walks forward to Sakura’s desk. She sets down a scroll. “Please have a look at the contents when your break is over. I'll lock the door on my way out.” As swiftly as she'd entered, Shizune leaves, locking the door as she promised.

Ino erupts into laughter. Sakura can't help but crack a smile as well. “Well, at least she didn't make it awkward. So, where shall we eat?” “Follow me,” Ino chuckles, taking a step away from Sakura. “I know a place.”


	4. Off Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year will be here soon, and Sakura is overdue for some time off work. A domestic conversation.

Sakura comes home late, again. At least she got what she needed to do taken care of for once. And then she'll wake up at the ass crack of dawn and get back to work.

“There she is.” Ino comes to meet Sakura almost as soon as she walks in. She gives a cheeky smile, but that doesn't hide the fact that she's tired, too. Not one bit. That, and the fact that she's in pajamas.

“You didn't have to wait for me,” Sakura says. She takes off her shoes and coat, then stretches her arms. “Do I smell dinner?” She moves toward the kitchen, and sets some folders on the nearest counter.

Ino follows and opens the utensil drawer. “I haven't been home long myself.” She shuffles for a spoon and some chopsticks. “I swear, one of these days I'm gonna take a week long vacation.”

Sakura opens the plate cabinet. “Sounds nice. Makes me wonder what you're waiting for.”

Ino squints for a moment. “Oh, I dunno,  _ you?  _ Say the word and we're outta here, workaholic.”

Sakura gives a similar squint. “Workaholic? Not me. I'm just diligent.”

“When was the last time you took a day off?”

“Um...I took a sick day in June.”

Ino takes a plate from Sakura's hand and begins to spoon rice onto it. “And it's practically New Year's. You could at least take the night off. I miss you.”

Sakura hands Ino another place and walks to the stove. “Well, when you put it like that, I can't refuse, can I?”

“Nope! I want my New Year's kiss.” Ino grins to herself.

Sakura raises her brow.  _ “Just  _ a kiss?”

“Just a kiss.”

“As in one, singular kiss?”

“Well...maybe a little more than just one.”

Sakura smirks. “That's more like it. But do keep the champagne bottles to just one.”


End file.
